The current invention design for LED bulb or LED Fluorescent tube or other LED light source which The Device has LED Track means with removable LED-units which clip-on anywhere along the length or add-on from ends.
From market place all the said LED Bulb or LED Fluorescent tube of other LED light source which normally has special design such as Philips or Osram or Feith with their complicated construction in order to get wide view angle of light and high brightness. But each of them has very complicated construction and costly for their design. The current invention incorporated unique removable LED-units along the track means can easily to get the
(1) Add or Reduce Removable LED-units anywhere along the length or from ends (2) Only need to make several different numbers of surface track-means can make variety different brightness, size, diameter, length, viewing angle, shape to get full range of existing incandescent bulb or really fluorescent tube or other light source's looking to let consumer replace without any mistake (3) Offer sufficient working illumination as head-width and get the LED illumination as people's shoulder width to save non-working area(s) illumination which means save a lot of power consumption of non-working area(s) LED light cost and energy saving (4) Come out the most economical LED light source to let consumer willing to replace the Incandescent or Really Fluorescent tube to super power saving LED light source to save power consumption, save money, save energy and save earth.
The most important the current invention can make any requirement for brightness, illumination areas, color of light, size of illumination area(s) and can be adjustable the above details by consumer itself in seconds.
It is appreciated the current invention has all above discussed co-pending or issued patent's drawing, details description and content are still been the parent filing of the current invention and all such drawing, detail description, contents should be still fall within the scope of the current invention and not limited to the current drawing, details description, content.